


Emblazon

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [321]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony decorates Gibbs house for New Years without Gibbs knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/18/2000 for the word [emblazon](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/18/emblazon).
> 
> emblazon  
> To deck in glaring colors; to set off conspicuously; to display pompously; to decorate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #044 New Year.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Emblazon

“What the hell, DiNozzo?” Gibbs hollered as he stared at his house in shock.

Tony came rushing out of Gibbs house. He took one look at Gibbs and started stammering, “It’s too much.” When Gibbs continued to stare at him in shock, he asked confused, “Is it too much?“

“What is it?” Gibbs couldn’t help questioning. He wasn’t even sure he was at the right house anymore. He’d never seen his porch, lawn, or roof so emblazoned with mismatched ornaments and crazy new year’s decorations. At least he thought they were new year’s decorations, he wasn’t even sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
